Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter described herein relate generally to radio frequency (RF) devices and RF communication. More particularly, embodiments of the subject matter relate to a transceiver board, which includes an RF antenna arrangement configured to be a part of a lid.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art is replete with systems, devices, and components that support wireless data communication in one form or another. For example, most (if not all) portable computer-based devices (laptop computers, tablet computers, smartphones, and video game platforms) support wireless communication in accordance with the Wi-Fi communication protocol, the Bluetooth communication protocol, cellular communication protocols, and the like. Moreover, many consumer products and appliances are also being offered with native wireless data communication capabilities. For example, television equipment, DVD players, audio equipment, and video services receivers (set top boxes) may be provided with native Wi-Fi and/or Bluetooth communication features. Each of these wireless devices may transmit at different frequencies and using a different protocol. It is beneficial to have an antenna system that is able to operate at many different frequencies and fit in a small space. Such wireless data communication requires data transmission in accordance with a specific data communication protocol, a radio frequency (RF) transceiver, and a suitable antenna structure configured to transmit and receive signals.
It can be challenging to design and implement an efficient antenna assembly that will operate for all the expected frequencies. In some instances, many antennas might be used, but each antenna takes up space. It may be difficult to deploy and position an RF antenna assembly in compact form for different applications where space is limited or otherwise restricted.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a compact, efficient, and effective RF antenna structure that can receive many different frequencies that is suitable for use with host device, such as a video services receiver, an appliance, or the like. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.